


Our only escape.

by Justley



Series: Justleys rwg bingo cards [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/pseuds/Justley
Summary: Rick and Daryl find themselves trapped on a fire escape in the middle of the city during a run that's gone a little wrong. 
What else is there to do while they wait out the walkers? 
A little smutty oneshot for my bingo card.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the bingo squares in this one are:
> 
> Voyerusim, adrenaline and crisis, beard/stubble, dead end and never again. 
> 
> Yeah I like squeezing in as many squares as I can!

 

"Daryl!" Rick shouts at the retreating back in front of him, a swarm of walkers are steadily making their way closer and closer up through the stairwell of the apartment block they'd managed to get herded into. It was supposed to be a quick run, in and out but Rick had made a couple of wrong turns after losing their makeshift map and they'd ended up trapped in an old apartment block, cut off from all the exits. Their only option was to head up and hope to hell they would luck out and find somewhere they could wait long enough for the walkers to disperse. "Over here!" He cries, heading for the doorway to his left and trying the handle. He almost weeps in relief when he finds it unlocked. It leads out onto a fire escape and they're high enough up that they won't be in any danger from the streets below. It's not ideal but they have no other choice, walkers are following them up the stairwell from below and just as they had reached the 5th floor even more came at them from above. Rick's heart was thumping a wild tattoo against his chest, he was out of breath, desperate to find some alternative option than taking on so many walkers with just the two off them and a pair of guns with empty clips, completely useless just like Daryl's crossbow in close quarters like this. With only their knives to defend themselves they had to do something and fast! 

As soon as Daryl gets close enough, Rick grabs him by the shoulder and drags him out into the night air, closing the door as quietly as he can behind them and bracing himself against it with his full body weight. Rick turns his head and catches sight of Daryl out of the corner of his eye knowing that he'll be looking for an escape route. He digs into his pack, hastily grabbing the heavy chain and padlock he'd thankfully had the forethought to bring and starts to wrap the chain around the door handle, holding the other end out for Daryl take. "Chain it to the railings over there." He nods indicating where he wants It secured. "That should hold them until we can find a way down." 

"Fuck Rick there ain't no way off this fuckin piece of shit." Daryl curses as he works swiftly to secure the chain, pulling on it with all his strength to make sure it really will hold. 

"Then we'll just have to wait them out and take the next floor when they're gone." Rick says, trying to keep his voice calm even though he's breathing so hard he's worried he'll vomit right over the metal railings. As soon as the chain is deemed safe enough, Rick relaxes his position against the door and listens carefully. He can hear the walkers in the stairwell still but it seems like they managed to slip out here without being noticed. None of the walkers are attacking the door trying to break their way through to catch a next meal, they seem to be milling around on the other side. Small mercies, Rick thinks, relaxing more and dropping down into a crouch to try and catch his breath. Daryl is still swinging his head around wildly searching for a way off the platform when he turns back and catches sight of Rick on the ground. He finally stops his desperate search for an escape route and kneels down in front of Rick. 

"Rick? You ok?" Daryl asks trying to catch Rick's eye and make sure he's not hurt. 

"I'm fine, just winded is all. I'm not as young as I was." Rick laughs when he hears Daryl's quiet snort. 

"What're we gonna do?" Daryl asks sitting back on his heels and placing his hands on Rick's knees, giving them a gentle squeeze of reassurance. The adrenaline is still coursing through both of their bodies and making their muscles quiver and their limbs shake. 

"I think we're safe out here. They aren't trying to get through the door anyway. I don't think they saw us come out." Rick says between laboured breaths. "We just gotta wait them out, then we can try for a different floor." 

"Fuck Rick, trust ya ta pick a fuckin dead end, if we'd gone one floor down we'd be on the ground already!" Because he'd checked and the fire escape below them was still intact, leading down to an empty street, down to safety. They could probably try and swing down onto it but the risk of missing, falling five floors and ending up just a splattered stain on the ground below was too high.

"Nothing we can do about that now, just gotta sit it out until they thin out then we'll make a break for it." Rick grumbles, taking Daryl's hands in his own and stroking over the tops of his knuckles in an attempt to soothe him. Daryl squeezes Rick's knees even tighter trying to indicate that he doesn't really blame Rick for backing them into a dead end, everyone makes mistakes and Daryl sure has made enough of them before now. Unfortunately Daryl's reassuring grip has a very unexpected effect on Rick. He's not sure if it's the adrenaline still pounding through his veins and making his blood roar in his ears or the way Daryl is looking at him through his sweaty bangs, his normally bright blue eyes darkened by the night lights but Rick feels the blood pumping south, causing him to shiver slightly with the breeze as his cock slowly starts to fill up. He feels his face flushing slightly, whether through the arousal that's taking hold and spreading underneath his skin like a virus or embarrassment at finding himself stiff and hot at such an inopportune moment he's not sure. He looks up to lock eyes with Daryl and thinks he must look mad, like he's lost his mind because he knows by the way Daryl quirks his eyebrow up at him that he can see exactly what's running through Rick's head. Rick tries to look at least a little apologetic but he can't. He's hard as rock and Daryl looks so fucking good knelt before him. 

"Always wanted to fuck out in the open." Rick whispers, taking a chance and knowing that Daryl will tell him he's crazy, tell him to fuck off. Daryl just snorts another laugh again, twisting his head away from Rick's once more and assessing their options. Rick presses on because really, they don't have anything else to do right now and they're as safe as they can get out here. "Always liked the idea of being watched." He hears Daryl's sharp intake of breath as the words leave his mouth. He can see the quirk of Daryl's lips even as his face is turned away, looking over at the adjacent platforms. Rick pushes himself to his feet and heads to stare over the railings himself, making sure to press his body up against Daryl's when he comes to stand beside Rick. He sneaks a glance at Daryl's face and notices him chewing on the skin of his lip in that fucking affordable way he does when he's over thinking something. Rick waits patiently, he can almost hear Daryl's brain whirring beside him. He moves to stand behind Daryl, pressing him gently into the cold metal bars and leans in to rub his overgrown beard against the soft skin along Daryl's neck, just the way he likes it. The scraping of hair on skin is loud in the still night and the sound itself sends a jolt of desire down Rick's spine. 

"Watcha doin Rick?" Daryl says, feigning wariness. Rick isn't stupid, he's not even remotely fooled. He knows he's got Daryl right where he wants him because Daryl's voice has taken on that low, gritty rumble that Rick normally only hears when they're alone. 

Rick wraps his arms around Daryl's waist and rubs against his neck once more, breathing heavily into his ear lobe and smiling when he feels Daryl tense and shiver in his arms. He can feel Daryl's heart still thrumming wildly in his chest from their hasty escape and his own adrenaline still hasn't worn off, it seems to be growing with every moment. He carefully starts shifting one hand lower and feels Daryl tense a little under his touch when his thumb catches on the stiff leather of Daryl's worn belt. He pushes the hand back up, underneath Daryl's shirt this time and chuckles at the hiss he hears as his cold fingers brush against Daryl's scorching hot skin underneath and starts playing with the thinning patch of wiry hair that starts sparingly around Daryl's navel and leads the way down below his waistband. 

"Rick." Daryl voice is a warning but Rick thinks is a pretty half hearted one at that. He presses in closer under the pretence of hearing Daryl better, rubbing his beard against Daryl's neck once more and enjoys the shiver that runs through Daryl's body and vibrates against his own. 

"Hmmm?" He rumbles into Daryl's ear, another shiver, another punched and strained exhale. "Got something to say darlin?" He follows the words with a little nip to Daryl's lobe and a gentle roll of his hips. His heartbeat is racing at furious levels now despite his seemingly languid exterior. He slips the hand caressing Daryl's stomach down and under his waistband. Movement at the edge of his vision catches his eye and his gaze flicks down to Daryl's hands which have moved to grasp and clench the railings hard enough to turn his blood coated knuckles white. 

When Daryl's head stretches to one side slightly, giving Rick more room to sweep his rough beard along the skin up his throat Rick slips his roaming hand down even further, past Daryl's waistband. He's thin enough that there's more than enough space for Rick's entire hand to slide under. He'll speak to Daryl later about eating more when they're home safe and sound, back behind their reinforced fences and solid prison walls. For now though, he simply brushes his hand over Daryl's length and chuckles smugly when he finds he's not the only one crazy enough to be hard as obsidian when they should be planning an escape route. 

"Hmmmm," Rick mumbles in satisfaction at the feeling of Daryl twitching underneath his palm as he wraps his fingers around and caresses him gently. "Don't hear any objections sweetheart." Rick croons into Daryl's neck, watching with a satisfied smirk when Daryl's eyes flutter shut. He turns and starts gently nipping the skin under his lips, mouthing over all the places he knows drives Daryl wild. 

"Fuck!" Daryl breaths out as Rick bites him again. "This is crazy Rick. Anyone coming past this building's gonna see." Rick thinks Daryl sounds wrecked already, he's gasping every time Rick's mouth moves onto another spot, every time his hand strokes all the way up and swirls around the tip. 

"Town's deserted." Rick says between the wet open mouthed kisses he's littering Daryl's throat with. "And anyway, s'kinda the point." He grinds against Daryl's ass then and suppresses another smug laugh when Daryl groans low in his throat. He loves to hear the sounds Daryl makes when he's letting Rick make him feel good. "I'll make it quick." He whispers, hot breath washing over Daryl's ear. "And dirty." He adds with a wicked smile at the same time he brings his other hand down, leaving Daryl's waist and starting to work at the metal buckle holding his tattered cargo pants up. 

"Ain't got nothin with us." Daryl says all gritty and gravelly, the sex rough tone that makes Rick want to tear every scrap of fabric off his body and run his hands over all the scarred and weathered flesh he can get hold of. He's talking about lube, of course but Rick knows he has some left in his bag from the last time they managed to sneak out on a run alone together. 

Rick abandons the attempt to unfasten Daryl's pants, leaving just the zipper untouched and reaches into the bag still slung over his shoulder. His fingers fumble around until they land on the tiny bottle that has made it's way down to the bottom and pulls it out triumphantly and allows his pack to drop to the ground. 

"Fuckin Boy Scout." Daryl grumbles, it's a long standing joke between them both, Rick always tries to prepare for the unexpected and that, apparently includes the chance that they might get to have a quick round of sex when they're out by themselves. Daryl can't say he minds, fucking inside a prison where even your breath echoes through the hallways is admittedly a big fucking problem. Especially when the only ones there to hear you are your family or fuck, your kids. 

"Better make it fast then officer friendly." Daryl purrs, pushing back against Rick's groin. That's all the permission Rick needs. His hand flies out of Daryl's pants at lightening speed and frantically pulls at his own, ripping the belt open, the button the zipper, he's so hard, so fucking riled up he feels desperate. Desperate to get himself free of his tight denim confines, to get his hands on Daryl's ass, his fingers deep within and his cock. Fuck he can't wait to be inside Daryl's tight scorching heat. 

He tears open his jeans, pushing them down and freeing himself before scrabbling at Daryl's too, hauling the fabric down far enough to give him access. They're gonna fuck right here out in the open, on a rusty, broken fire escape overlooking a dilapidated and abandoned city with walkers braying for blood and flesh behind a single metal door and a makeshift lock. It's exhilarating. 

"Christ what I want to do to you right now!" Rick groans as he roughly palms the tender flesh of Daryl's ass, pulling his cheeks apart, relishing the gasp that falls from Daryl's lips as the cold night air strokes along his most sensitive areas. 

Rick wishes he could spread Daryl wide enough to run his tongue all over him, brush his beard over Daryl's sensitive skin in the way that makes his fists crush anything within reach, makes him call out with overwhelming delight. He wishes he could spend time worshipping every scrap of beautiful skin that covers Daryl's body just like he deserves. Daryl makes him insatiable, crazy with desire the way he lets his guard down and allows Rick to pleasure him however he wants. How his usually taciturn persona evaporates and leaves behind a writhing, begging mess of a man. He loves everything about this incredible creature within his arms and thanks whatever fucked up remnants of a deity there may be for making Daryl his to idolise. 

He flicks open the bottle and spreads a generous amount across his palm, reaching forward once more to smear it down Daryl's exposed shaft to make the way easier before pulling Daryl’s hips back, forcing him to bend over and give Rick more room to work the first finger inside his tight heat. 

Daryl's punched out groan as Rick works his digit inside makes him pulse in the night air. His cock is desperate and jealous of the singular finger that circles around, pushing in and out of Daryl's body, preparing the way. He adds another as soon as he catches the slight nod Daryl gives him, gently scissoring him open. Working in and out slowly, trying not to move to fast and cause his lover any unnecessary discomfort. He works his fingers back and forth, soaking up every gasp and grunt that slips out between Daryl's lips and finally, after what seems like far too fucking long Daryl nods his readiness and Rick groans, long, low and desperate as he slathers himself up and starts to press into Daryl's body, pausing slightly to give his lover enough time to adjust. 

As promised it is quick and dirty, Rick thrusting manically into Daryl, pounding into him as if the walkers were about to smash through the door at any moment. One arm wrapped around Daryl's body, holding tight onto the railing by just his fingertips the other hand flying furiously over Daryl's leaking length bringing him closer and closer to his own end. 

Rick's orgasm takes him first, barrelling into him like an avalanche, unstoppable and obliterating all at once. His hips still but his hand keeps moving, pulling and tugging Daryl to his own crashing, all consuming release. 

Daryl curses and shouts as he spills his release out over the railings and Rick's knuckles, shuddering with every spurt and whimpering when Rick continues his ministrations even after Daryl is spent and sensitive. Rick slowly stills his hand but doesn't let go until he feels himself slowly slipping from Daryl's body, soft and spent. He collapses forward splayed across Daryl's back and pants heavily into the frayed angel wings that adorn his lovers vest. 

Sated and trembling Rick moves away, leaning down to pull his jeans back up before collapsing against the door once more, Daryl follows, covering himself once more and pressing his side against Rick's as he sits beside him, drawing warmth from one another now that the adrenaline is slowly ebbing out of their systems, leaving behind only a thin sheen of sweat that cools in the night air. 

Rick turns his head to look at the most incredible being he's ever known straight in his beautiful blue eyes, wordlessly expressing how amazing he thinks Daryl is and how thankful Rick is for getting to live out one of his longest fantasies. 

"Don't get any ideas Rick, we ain't never doin that again!" Daryl growls and Rick has no chance of containing the almost insane cackle of laughter that bubbles from his lungs and into the night. 

He leans his head back and grips Daryl's knee, giving it another reassuring squeeze and thinks no, they probably won't ever do exactly this again but that just makes it all the more special.


End file.
